Run Through The Jungle
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: The morning light is coming soon and Dwayne has never hated it more. His world is falling to pieces as his strength begins to slip away. Chris' mind is damaged and his emotions are little better. Both men are trapped in a world of pain as they search for Laurel. Part 12 of Cemetery Sweethearts


A/N: Alright everyone, back again. I'm just going to say that Day 12 is stupidly long! So far, there's at least four fics just to cover it. This is number 2 and the one coming after it is number 3. They were supposed to be the same fic but it got too long and was taking to long to write/upload. So, here we go, another part of Day 12.

Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon.

Warnings: Side effects of illegal drugs messing with a tired mind.

Also, I want to thank my amazing readers. A bunch of you have been commenting the nicest things. It's so encouraging, really helps me to keep writing. Thanks and love to you all!

Title and lyrics are from Run Through the Jungle by Creedence Clearwater Revival

* * *

 _Whoa thought it was a nightmare_  
 _Lord it was so true_

 _They told me don't go walking slow_  
 _The devil's on the loose_

 _ **Day 12**_

The feel of grass and stone registered under the skin of his hand. His other hand lifted tiredly to join the first. Exhausted muscle shifted and contracted as Chris pulled himself up out of the hole in the catacomb's ceiling. He grunted through gritted teeth as he fought off the ache in his body.

Once up, he crawled his way onto the grass and collapsed onto his side. He shivered slightly, it was slightly warmer up here but the grass below him was cold and damp. The world spun slightly out of synce and he closed his eyes to block it out. Nausea churned in his stomach as he held his cut hand to his chest. The wound burned like acid and his fingers were sluggish to react to commands.

Despite his body's protests, he forced himself to his feet. He shuddered amd flinched at the shadow that crawled gravestone to gravestone. The creature's inky black wings would flap and its whip-like tail would lash out with the flickering torchlight. Sometimes he could feel it draw close and touch him. He could feel it grip his hips, nose his spine, lick up the nape of his neck, or brush its body up between his legs. His skin crawled with each touch, leaving him feeling aroused and violated.

He knew it was not real, that it was not actually there. Though, everything else was. The fear, the paranoia, the arousal, and the anxiety, every feeling was unending. He had not missed the demon that haunted him. Now it was back, abusing him, like it had been all those years ago. He barely got any of the drug this time but it had still crawled back to him. It fed on insanity, wanted to turn him.

Chris snorted incredulously as he hugged himself against the cold both within and without. He shook his head, maybe the creature had already won. The thought made him sick as he sluggishly made his way through the cemetery. His eyes flicked from side to side as he watched the creature's progress.

Anxiety crawled under his skin, his whole body trembling. He closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth as he felt it brush itself against his inner thighs. He swallowed thickly and unconsciously closed his legs as he stopped walking, he could feel the darkness moving around him. His disturbance was leveling out but things still lurked in the dark. He just had to remember how to remember that they were not real for the most part.

He was drawn back to the light world when he heard someone call his name. The voice sounded so familiar yet he could not place it. He ignored it to let his eyes flick to the side and glare. The Abiku was laughing at him from beyond the torchlight. Great, he really had lost it now. That meant the burning ache in his lumbar was not just from falling in the catacombs. Just how strong had she made the vile liquid after all these years?!

"Chris?" Someone took his hand, that was weird, "Christopher, can you hear me? What happened to your hand?" The voice sounded tired and worried. Why? Oh, right, the drugs...

Chris looked towards the voice and an overjoyed smile crawled onto his face. His pulse picked up happily at the sight of Dwayne standing before him. Without warning, he jerked his hand back and threw his arms around his love in a desperate embrace.

"Hiya, King." Dwayne blinked slowly in worried confusion. He slowly wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him close. He frowned and kissed his young boyfriend's hair. Something was horribly wrong, the younger man was so cold and he was acting off.

"Christopher, are you awlright?" Dwayne asked softly against Chris' hair as he tiredly rubbed his hands over the younger man's back. He was desperately trying to warm him up. He frowned as he noticed something odd. The section of shirt covering Chris' spine was soaked and sticky with still hot sweat. His own senses were still hazy from his ordeal yet he could not believe he had not noticed how hot and clamy his partner was in certain areas until now.

"Ah'm better knowin' yer safe, King. Ah was startin' ta think she was gonna feed you to the Abiku." Chris rumbled slightly as he sweetly nuzzled against his love's throat.

Dwayne's eyes widened in horror and he froze. Panic filled him and he desperately pulled the younger man closer. What Chris had just said made tears of fear pool in his eyes. He had never heard the word Abiku before yesterday and never wanted to hear it again.

He had told Loretta to dig into Chris' medical file. He had gotten physically ill when they had read the report from the doctor overseeing Chris' recovery all those years ago. There had also been video of the younger agent's withdrawl period because he was one of the few surviving victims of the drug's long-term use, and that had only been because Takuka had wanted him to live through it.

The NOPD at that time had the drug dubbed "Abiku summons" after the African demon. The file spoke of all the victims babbling about being hunted and abused by the lurking demons. They had all talked of the monsters, called them children of the dark queen. Dwayne had heard the Chris on the video babble about the monsters while in pain, obviously aroused, and beyond panicking. The only thing that had kept Dwayne's heart together was finding out that the abuse causing the arousal was manifested in the mind only by the "demons" and that none of the victims, especially Chris, had any signs of actual physical sexual abuse while in Mama Takuka's "care".

Though, now, having just heard the word slip from Chris' lips, it made him sick once more. He kissed Chris' hair again, eyes shutting against the situation. His shaking fingers clutched the younger man's sweaty shirt. He needed his own anchor to make sure his partner was actually safe in his arms.

He could hear Chris humming happily, cold nose nuzzling under Dwayne's jaw. The shorter man then whined softly as Dwayne pushed him away slightly to hold him at arm's length. He tightly gripped the younger man by the shoulders, looking him over for evidence of drug use. He did not want to think Chris had slipped but if he hand, he needed to care for him.

His heart skipped a beat in anxiety as he saw the glazed look in Chris' eyes. The young man's skin had an unnatural layer of sweat on it for being so cold to the touch. Also speaking of the cold, there was evidence of arousal despite the morning's temperature. He could feel the other man quivering from something other than the chill as Chris' eyes flicked side to side, watching something in the shadows. The chain was broken when Chris looked up at him lovingly.

"Ah'm glad you're safe, King. Ah was so worried." Chris purred the words softly as he reached out and gently rested a hand on Dwayne's hip, massaging him tenderly, "She had yer badge. Ah was so scared she'd killed yu a' firs'. But she said ya were waitin' fer me. She's cruel, tortures people, and kills fer fun but she ain't a liar, King." Dwayne swallowed thicky as the gentle strokes from his hip to over his stomach and back were sending unwanted heat to settle in his lower abdomen. Glad he was far too cold to go further than pooling heat, he frowned and grabbed Chris' hand gently to stop him. He brought it up and looked at the horrific wound on the palm.

"Christopher, Sweetheart, Ah need you ta look me in the eye an' answer me." Chris bounced on his toes and looked away, he felt antsy but nodded in reply, "Did tha' woman give you anythin'? Di' she drug you?" Dwayne hated how the anger seeped into his tone as he spoke. His heart sank as Chris clinched in his grasp. Chris had never flinched because of him before. The younger man locked his jaw and tried to pull away, not looking at Dwayne, but the older man pulled him closer.

"Shh... Relax, Sweetheart, it's awlright. Ah'm not had at you. Jus' worried, tha's all." He pulled the quivering young man into a soothing hug, "Ah need to know yu're okay so we can go fin' Laurel. Yu're not in trouble, jus' answer the question." Chris clung to him and shuddered, he nodded before quickly shaking his head.

"D-didn' mean ta take it. Di'n' wan' it, n-no d-did, d-di' wan' it. D-didn' wan' it..!" Chris weakly grabbed at Dwayne's shift with the lethargic fingers of his cut hand, voice hiccuping, "I-it was on the g-glass, got i-in. H-hurts, w-wan' more... N-need more, K-king...!"

"No, you don't, Christopher. Yu're awlright, jus' talk to me. Wha' glass?"

"A-ah smashed the syringe s-she gave me. B-but..." Chris growled slightly, he was so frustrated. He could not keep a thought in his head, they kept drifting away, "N-needed ta get ta you. R-runnin' out a time. Snakes in mah way, needed ta get pas' 'em. Tricked 'em."

"How?"

"Lured 'em away with blood, had ta cut mah han'. G-gonna scar anyways. H-hurts. E-everythin' h-hurts." Dwayne took a calming breath and gently raised Chris' chin, kissing him tenderly before he moved so he could look at Chris' hand. The wound was filthy, infection would show soon.

Chris shifted his hand so their fingers linked. He looked up at the man he admired most and frowned. His free hand reached up and touched the color on Dwayne's hair. He stiffened as he touched it.

"K-king, we need ta run. T-they're comin'."

"Who's comin'? The Abiku?" Chris flinched and shifted his legs at the words but shook his head.

"No. T-they're not real, K-king. N-no, Mama's pets. T-trained hounds. T-they hunt once the moon says one. W-we're outa time!" He started to drag Dwayne towards the woods but stopped, "N-no, the girls are comin'. W-we need to warn 'em. B-but Ah don' know the plan. S-she's got somethin' planned, King!"

"Shh.. Relax, Chris. She told me the plan. Ah'll leave word for the girls." Chris nodded and closed his eyes. He felt so tired and sick. His head was a mess but the drug had been so small! Why was this happening? He had to get his head working, he needed to keep Dwayne safe.

 ** _~*~NCIS~*~_**

Water splashed slightly in the darkness. The vegetation all around shifted with the promise of moving creatures. The cold seeped in with each rippling current. The shadow of a large reptile could be seen rubbing itself up against the bars.

"Comfy, my dear?" The cooing voice startled Laurel, making her jump and splash the cold water she sat in. Tears of fright dripped down her soft cheeks as she looked up. She shifted at the sight of the woman talking to her. The witch was sitting on a swing of rope and wood about three feet above the cage Laurel sat in.

"W-why?" It was the only word Laurel could get out of her chattering teeth. She felt like sobbing but only hiccups and muscle spasms came. Her nose was cold and wet, her sopping hair clinging to her shoulders. She pulled her soaked sweater closer as she tried to sit on the large rock that had served as her pillow earlier.

"Ah'm afraid Ah awlready told tha' story. Ah jus' came tah check yu were still alive. Ah promised yer daddy af'er all." Laurel glared and sneered up at the woman.

"Where is he?!"

"Jus' lik' him, ain't ya? So sweet. 'e's comin'. Ya'll gotta last ta watch the show." the woman purred before starting to climb up the swing. Laurel swore softly at the woman, fury in her eyes, "They best hurry, Child. The morn comes soon."

~*~NCIS~*~

Amazement flowed through Dwayne as he watches his young love. They have been running since they left the cemetery a while back. The marshland has strange torches that provided minimal light all about. They led nowhere yet Chris seemed confident in where they were going.

Chris' disturbing, paranoia-filled, familiarity did not stop there. He had been right when he told Dwayne they were being hunted, there was murderous hounds after them. Fortunately, Chris knew how to throw the monsters off their trail. Dwayne did not want to know where his friend had gotten so much experience dealing with these creatures.

The only thing that seemed to take Dwayne's edge off was that Chris was slowly returning to normal. The young man had stopped muttering to himself and had stopped looking for demons so openly. Though, despite this, there were still visible problems. The younger man was skittish, an attribute that made Dwayne feel ill.

The thick mire below Chris' foot gave way and he began to collapse slightly into the bog with a yelp. Dwayne quickly reached out and grabbed him by the arm. He pulled the younger man into his arms and shifted his weight so they fell back onto what little solid ground there was behind them. There was a grunt of discomfort and a string of exhausted pants as they hit the earth.

Dwayne held Chris close and the younger man flinched. Upset, Dwayne moved them onto their sides so they were facing. Chris would not meet his eyes and flinched again as Dwayne tried to touch his hair. It took several minutes for him to relax into Dwayne stroking the nape of his neck. Still quivering, Chris' eyes blissfully slipped closed and he leaned into the touches.

Dwayne was thankful for the distraction of touching his love. He was exhausted, his aging body unable to keep the high levels of activity up despite being in good shape. His side ached horribly and verged on making his knees give out from the pain. Focusing on Chris and the need to find Laurel were the only things keeping him going.

"Chris? Open yer eyes." The younger man obediently did as he was told but would not look at Dwayne. The senior agent frowned and moved his head forward, claiming his love's lips. Chris startled slightly but soon moaned, kissing back. Chris finally looked at him, tired eyes full of love and fear. The young man whined softly as the kiss broke. The whine was replaced by the sweetest mewl as Dwayne kissed the younger agent's slightly stubbled cheek.

"Chris, Ah'm not going to hurt you. You don' 'ave to be scared."

"S-sorry, K-king, it's the d-drug. P-puts mah primary emotions on o-overdrive."

"So. You are scared then." The statement was filled with disappointment and sorrow.

"...Yes..." The admission was so soft as Chris hid his face against the moist earth. He whimpered, tears dripping down his cheeks, "A-ah'm such a disappointment, Dwayne. Yer gonna see it sooner or later. Yer gonna dump mah sorry ass once ya do. Ah'm nothin' but a drug-haunted, broken little slut w-with new suicide issues." Anger rose up in Dwayne and he gently clapped a hand over Chris' mouth. He pulled the startled young man to him, whispering in his ear.

"Don' you dare call the man Ah love a slut, Christopher. 'e's brave, strong, loyal, protective, sweet, playful, and a better man than mos'. But 'e is never a slut." A gentle kiss was pressed to Chris' ear.

"He got a little lost fer a while back because 'e was 'urt, tha's all. 'e's overcome so much, has made me proud so many times over the years." Dwayne smiled softly and rolled onto his back, pulling Chris atop of him. The younger man flushed, the compliments sending heat in both directions despite the cold, "An' when this is all over, when Laurel and sweet New Orleans are safe, Ah'm gonna make 'im a nice dinner, dance with 'im in the courtyard, an' then Ah'm gonna take 'im upstairs an' show 'in jus' how precious 'e is to me." Despite the obvious exhaustion pulling at Dwayne's voice, the deep emotion had tears dripping down through the grime on Chris' face. Dwayne lovingly wiped the salty drops from the stubbly cheek before passionately kissing the younger man.

 _ **~*~NCIS~*~**_

Brody huffed for breath as she stood tall atop the tunnel entrance to the cemetery. She shivered, pulling her jacket close against her body as she surveyed the land. She stepped onto the frosty grass as Percy crawled her way up to join her.

Both women looked about and frowned at the lack of people. They had followed LaSalle's instructions, so where was he?! Brody clicked her tongue and stepped deeper into the graveyard as Percy spoke to the NOPD officers they had with them.

The older woman hummed in thought as she looked about. Her eyes flicked all about as she looked for clues. She gasped suddenly, she had almost missed the message written in the dirt, LaSalle's badge sitting beside Pride's signiture at the end.

 _-Brody/Percy,_

 _Not much time. Chris and I are well as can be. You need to get to what Chris calls the Northstar Pier. Takuka is setting out a massive scale strike force of drugged, violent unarmed humans against New Orleans. These people need to be found and stopped. Chris says not all will be actual criminals. Choose your battles wisely and take care, Girls._

 _~Pride-_

Percy trotted over to her just as she finished reading. The girls shared a look and headed towards the NOPD officers. They seamlessly split into two groups. Brody started organizing a search party for her boys while Percy began to organize a strike force of her own. Once their tasks were finished, the two regrouped for discussion.

"Northstar Pier? I've never heard of it." Brody commented tiredly as she sat down on a tree stump. Percy crossed her arms and shook her head.

"That's cause there is none. LaSalle's gone loopy." She whispered sadly, thinking about her missing friend. Brody was about to comment when inspiration struck.

"Wait, Sonja! The Northern star is the highest point in the sky."

"Yeah, so?"

"What if he couldn't remember the name and it's a clue? Maybe it means something else. What's another name for Pier."

"A dock... Wait! You're right. Northstar's not a name, it's a location!"

"Of course. LaSalle must mean the dock to the furthest point in the northern part of New Orleans! Okay, Sonja, you take your team to the docks and tell the rest of the NOPD about what's going down. I'll take mine to go find the boys."

"On it, Boss!"

 ** _~*~NCIS~*~_**

Sunlight was starting to make itself known behind the clouds. Time was running out and Dwayne could literally feel it. His limbs were starting to feel like lead and his wound hurt so bad it stole his breath away. He let out a grunt as he stopped running and collapsed to his knees in the murky earth. He was exhausted and his body was giving up.

Chris skidded to a halt and stumbled on the soggy ground as he scrambled back to Dwayne. He dropped into a tired crouch beside his partner. Both panted for breath but Dwayne looked worse for wear. Chris tugged on the other man's arm, trying to get him up.

"C'mon, King, get up! I-it's not safe 'ere!"

"Can't, Chris, need to stop. Can't go any more."

"Ya quitting on me, Dwayne?" Chris whimpered the question. Dwayne smiled sadly at him, he loved the way it sounded when Chris used his name. He swallowed thickly and pulled him close with lacking strength. He kissed Chris tenderly before shoving him away.

"Go fin' Laurel." The command made Chris frantic, Takuka's hell-hounds were still hunting them. He shook his head and tugged on Dwayne's hand once more.

"Not safe, King! We gotta g-!"

"Christopher!" The angry call of his name quickly shocked the young man into obedient stillness, "Ah can't move anymore. You got to go save Laurel! She's gonna be your baby girl too one day. Ah 'ave to know she'll be safe in yer hands!" Dwayne voice and Chris' heart broke a bit at the confession. Tears pooled in Chris' eyes and his bottom lip quivered, Dwayne's hand dropping from his own. Chris silently, shakily, got to his feet. He kissed Dwayne's stained hair once before turning and continuing to run. His heart quaked as he left his love behind but still he carried on.

 ** _~*~End~*~_**


End file.
